


Spellbound in the Stacks

by ahhelga



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Witch!Kurt, morbid reference to Inverloch, witch!Mercedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://tmblr.co/mKjRE9lmBi8-7Z9iRm4qB0A">tacogrande</a>'s fantastic <a href="http://tacogrande.tumblr.com/post/100556420507/inktober-day-20-mercedes-teasing-kurt-about">inktober drawing</a>.</p><p>Even humans can put spells on witches. Promising young witch Kurt Hummel knows this first hand as he pines for the boy who works at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound in the Stacks

"Have a nice night!"

The dark haired boy beamed at the ghost who was floating away with its recent book check out. For the young witch hiding in the stacks, this fortunately meant the boy's attention was somewhere else, somewhere other than Kurt Hummel.

Kurt's heart fluttered as he stared at the human lean forward at the front desk of the library, presumably to write in the ghost’s check out into the ledger. He clutched his chest, and he felt his feet lift off the ground in a daydream. In reality, his feet really  _did_ lift from the ground and he was midair around the third row of novels. But he didn’t notice.

For a week now, Kurt had been coming into the library everyday, despite having checked out at least twenty books or something, despite having everything he needed for his spells and witches’ history and alchemy classes. Despite being completely, desperately, and utterly hopeless at talking to the young human clerk at the front desk.

Every time he’d walk up to the clerk - Blaine, he'd introduced himself - Kurt would stutter and squeak, as if somebody hexed his voice to sound like a piglet. Blaine would simply smile and hum as he marked down the books and reminded Kurt when they were due. And every time Kurt felt like positively  _dying_ from embarrassment, though he knew his ghost friends wouldn’t appreciate the wording.

The thing was, Kurt was much more proactive than this normally. He was top of his witching classes, and that wasn’t simply attributed to him being smart. Absolutely everyone magical or not knew he was cutthroat, focused, and ready to get what he wanted.

But it seemed he couldn’t get  _this_.

He sighed as he leaned against the shelf, feet now planted on the ground yet eyes still staring at the clerk. In a moment of desperation, he fleetingly wondered if he should just put a love potion in Blaine’s drink.

" _Boo_!”

Kurt squeaked, both his feet and hat jumping off. He spun around midair to find his best friend Mercedes Jones.

“ _Mercedes_!  What in the Devil’s name are you doing?!” he whisper shrieked. She smirked and crossed her arms in response.

“I just wanted to check on you, lover boy,” she said.

“L-lover boy!” he said indignantly, face flushing red. “What makes you say that?”

“Don’t give me that. I know you’ve been spellbound for the cutie with a booty over there. And that you’ve been coming in here to mope after him. You were also probably just wondering whether or not you should vex him or put him under a love potion, which I should remind you is illegal and highly dangerous.”

Kurt sputtered out a series of noises until he finally landed on the ground with a sigh.

“So you don’t think I should use a romantic aromatic pot of love juice either?”

“That’s the worst of all of them, and I’m shocked that you’d stoop to something so tacky.”

“Says the witch with leopard’s skin boots and a D’akor fur coat,” muttered Kurt under his breath.

“You know I got those humanely at a cheap price, and don’t go changing the subject.”

Kurt threw up his arms, and said, “Fine, you’re right. I’m absolutely dying--”

“Hey.”

“-- _desperate, all right?_ for that human and I can’t even catch the light of day with him.”

“Well you’re certainly catching the light of the Sun God _now_  with him.” Mercedes looked over his shoulder before continuing. “He’s on his way here.”

“He's what?”

Then Kurt felt a delicate tap at his shoulder. He turned around and was faced with none other than Blaine himself.

The other boy was giving a timid, brilliant smile to Kurt - and he thrilled in the fact that it was not “Kurt and Mercedes,” but just “Kurt." Today he was wearing a blood red bow tie, and Kurt flushed with jealousy at the realization that it would catch the attention of all the vampires within the library. 

Kurt wanted to protect him in a little bubble. And maybe join him in that bubble. And maybe  _that’d_ lead to something else... He made a mental note to consult  _Glinda’s Good Book of Glamorous Enchantments_  for bubble magic.

“Hi! Kurt right?” Blaine blinked his bright eyes and grinned his shiny teeth, and Kurt had to restrain himself from not shooting hearts into the air with his wand.

“Yes…”  _He knew his name!_

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that earlier today we got the next installment for the series  _The Magical Makeup of Mass_ ." Blaine looked at him with hopeful excitement for this news.

"Uh..." Kurt, confused as to why Blaine was sharing this information, cocked his head.

The other boy’s face colored as it seemed that embarrassment settled in.

"I mean...I thought it could help with um... your...alchemy....project...."

"Oh... _oh_ ! Oh, you remember that?" It was a lie that Kurt had thrown at Blaine during one of the days he had come by this week. He really should have been keeping track of his fibs.

"You did kinda check out seven books for it the other day."

Now it was Kurt's turn to be shameful. Mercedes snorted from next to him as Blaine shrugged. Kurt gave a judging glance at her before turning turning to Blaine.

"Yes, and that's why I don’t need any more books," Kurt sniffed. His voice came out stiff as he tried to cover up the heat of his own embarrassment.

"Oh. Okay. All right then," Blaine replied, tugging at the hem of his jacket before starting to turn around.

Mercedes elbowed Kurt in the ribs.

"But uh! Thank you still!" Kurt quickly said. "That's really sweet."

Blaine's face kept pink. "Right. Well, I'll get out of your hair."

In this moment, Kurt was given his nth opportunity.  And while he didn't believe in any higher being, magical or not, he sent a small prayer to whomever would be listening, before taking his chance.

“You don’t need to do that!” Kurt said, a little too loudly for a library. Mercedes giggled from next to him. “I mean - maybe, because you’re working. But, uh, you’re not bothering me - I mean, us.”

“I’ve always heard you’re a little more eloquent than this.”

“You’ve heard about me?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I’m human, but I do know witches. And they talk. Especially friends of mine that are rivals of yours.”

Kurt huffed, “ _Rachel_.”

“Like you read my mind.” 

“If I could, I wouldn’t be so nervous around you," Kurt took in a breath, "because maybe then I’d know if you liked me too or not.”

There was a pause.

“Oh my Gods, should I poof out for this?” Mercedes said.

“No, considering this is the most I’ve talked to him ever, you’re my good luck charm right now,” he rushed out, not leaving his eyes from the other boy’s.

Blaine, on his part, returned the stare with full attention. They matched each other’s reddened, straight and eager expressions with determination.

A beat passed, and then Blaine began, “Having been close to Rachel for a very long time, I’ve heard all about ‘the competition’ in her spell tournaments or magics classes, and I’ve heard all about you as a contender in all of them. Even before seeing you  _in_ one of those duels, you seemed like some ethereal, fantastical witch, and not just with magic skills. Then it was like I kept seeing you everywhere, and I kept having these ridiculous thoughts even though you’re way out of my league. Suddenly, it felt like I was just looking for you.

“You know I don’t have to work at a witches’ university library. I’m a human. Sure many of my friends are here, but I could have worked somewhere ten minutes closer to my apartment and with clientele that don’t always look like they want to suck my blood.” He shivered before continuing. “I just… I wanted an opportunity to talk to you, or at least kick you off some pedestal or something.

“That’s why I had hope when we first met. You were much cuter than I was expecting. And I hoped that when you couldn’t get two words out talking to me that it was for the same reason I looked forward to working here. It’s also why I haven’t said anything about you watching me from the stacks because I probably would have done the same exact thing in your position. And it’s also why I’m starting to get pretty desperate for you to ask me out, so I’m just gonna take the initiative to do so or else I could just kiss senseless you right here.”

Kurt could hear Mercedes’ jaw unhinge and drop. And to be honest, his did too.

“I...was not expecting that,” he finally said, heat bubbling low in his belly.

“I’m definitely poofing out of here right now,” Mercedes intervened, throwing up her hands. “Teleport to me later with the deets when y’all are done macking.” She disappeared with a  _pop!_ out of the library, leaving the two boys alone in the aisle.

“If you change your mind because what I said was kinda pretty creepy, I’d totally understand.”

It was Kurt’s turn to roll his eyes. “You already know I’m into you, Blaine. There’s no turning back. You’re stuck with me.”

His eyes shined in return. If Kurt didn’t know any better, he’d say there were stars in his eyes. But that wasn’t possible for a human. In any case, whatever stars that were there, he was sure he was reflecting them right back.

“Kurt, it would be my honor to be stuck with you.”

He grabbed Kurt’s hand with both palms (thank Glinda the Good Witch that he’d decided to forgo gloves today) in a sincere, gentlemanly gesture. Kurt squeezed back before bringing his other hand to the back of Blaine’s neck -  _ha! take that, vamps_ _,_ he thought - and leaning forward to press his mouth against Blaine’s. At first it was touch, but it gradually deepened. The human boy let go of Kurt’s other hand to rest his own on his waist.

In that moment it seemed Kurt’s endless library fantasies were going materialize, and he thrilled in being able to push Blaine back against the shelves, earning a moan out of the human. The kiss grew heated as their hands started to wander.

Under Kurt’s coat and hat, he felt extra warm as Blaine slipped a few fingers below his waistband above his bum, leaving an electrifying trail in its wake. Kurt, for his part, tugged a little at Blaine’s shirt and bowtie from behind, loosening it at the neck to suck where he felt a pulse. Maybe the vampires did have something to this after all.

It was too much for two young men to handle though, as they pulled back slightly simultaneously. They rested their cheeks together still more or less wrapped up in each other.

“You’ve really put me under a spell,” Blaine said dazily, as if it was true.

Kurt snorted. “Get back to kissing me, and then I’ll really show you what a spell feels like.”

And in those stacks, Blaine found out just what that meant, and Kurt found out what it means to be bewitched by a human.


End file.
